The Randoms
by ClosedCaption
Summary: What would you get if you crossed the Avengers, Spider-man and threw in a few hot Bella's from Pitch Perfect? Because lets face it. Spidey would have made the Avengers if he had actually been a hot redheaded she by the name of Chloe Beale. Bechloe
1. Chapter 1

"Fury," Beca greeted turning towards the bar to pour a second drink, "To what do I owe this displeasure?"

"Stark," Cynthia Rose Fury replied, making herself at home on the couch, "I see you're just as charming as ever."

"I practice daily," Beca quipped, "Incase you decide to rudely drop by unannounced. That way I can always be ready with my finest sarcasm." Beca walked to join her on the couch. CR reached out for one of the drinks Beca was holding. Beca considered making a joke about not having intended the drink for her, but thought better of it when she realized she'd like to end this conversation quickly. She had plans later. "What do you want?"

"We need your help," CR stated simply. She casually sipped her drink, staring and Beca as if she was supposed to consent without any explanation.

"Is this more Avengers BS?" Beca inquired.

"It will require the whole team, yes," CR confirmed.

"No," Beca replied without even thinking, "If you recall, I don't play well with others."

"Actually I seem to recall you doing quite well last time," she pointed out.

"That was a fluke," Beca argued, "A glitch in the system. I think this thing was messing with my brain waves or something." Beca tapped the magnetic plate in her chest.

CR raised the eyebrow of her uninjured eye. Both of them knew what she was saying was impossible, but CR didn't challenge it. Instead she said, "Would it help if I told you this is about Aubrey?"

Beca rolled her eyes. That was cheating. It had been a well known secret that despite Beca's general dislike for anyone who may be as smart as her, for some reason she had a soft spot for the bitchy blond.

"Im listening," Beca replied.

"She's in trouble," CR began to explain, "She's in trouble and she needs to go back in to hiding. I think the best way for that to happen is for the Avengers to help."

"She can't be in trouble," Beca argued, "She PMS's on command and turns into the grumpy green giant. No one could get the best of her."

"You may have heard of a force called II Popolo. They're a collaborative group of elite soldiers from several different countries. Some very important people in some very high places have decides they want to harness the power that makes up the Hulk. They've hired II Popolo to help them do so. Needless to say if they come here looking for her we will have world war three on our hands."

"And there it is," Beca interrupts, "This isn't about Banner at all. Once again, you need someone to save the world. Nice try Fury."

"Stark see reason," CR cut off Beca's ramblings, "Put yourself in Banner's shoes. As soon as this gets out she becomes a target again. No one is going to want her here or anywhere and she'll be back on every watch list imaginable. People wont even remember what she did for the world. How is this not about her?"

Beca didn't reply, but CR could tell her words struck a chord with her. Stark sipped thoughtfully at her drink ignoring the other woman's presence completely. CR slipped a piece of paper out of her pocket and slid it across the coffee table. "We are meeting at this address," Fury informed her, "One o'clock tomorrow. I know I can count on seeing you there."

CR stood to let herself out. Beca just starred absent-mindedly at the piece of paper the woman had left. CR stopped short of the exit and regained Beca's attention. "There's one more thing. I'm bringing in another person. A personal friend of Aubrey's. She's a brilliant mind and I think she can help. I  
just wanted to give you a heads up."


	2. Chapter 2

"Am I fashionably late enough or should I go back out and come in  
again?" Beca spoke as she entered the conference room, demanding  
everyone's attention as she sauntered towards the head of the table and took a  
seat as if she herself had called the meeting. "Did I miss the  
refreshments? Someone please tell me you saved me one of those cute little  
finger sandwiches."

"Nice of you to join us Stark," CR greeted. There was no annoyance in  
her voice. She had come to expect this behavior from Beca.

"What up Shaw-shank?" Fat Amy inquired from where she sat two seats  
away from Beca. She twirled her hammer in her fingers and looked at Beca with a  
grin that reminded her of the Cheshire Cat.

"I swear Fat Amy, one drunken mishap in your presence and you never let me  
forget it," Beca retorted.

"It's not my fault you got yourself arrested," Fat Amy replied,  
"Thats what you get for challenging a god to an arm wrestling match."

"If I remember correctly," Aubrey Banner spoke up from next to Amy,  
"It wasn't the arm wrestling that got her in trouble. It was the double or  
nothing where she insisted she could do a front flip onto that table."

"That thing was a piece of crap," Stark defended, "I could have  
built a better table out of pipe cleaner and duct tape."

"So wait," Staci, better known as the Black Widow interrupted,  
"You got arrested for breaking a table?"

"No I got thrown out for breaking a table," Beca clarified, "It  
was the being drunk in public that got me arrested."

The last person at the table, Lilly aka Hawkeye, grabbed everyone's attention  
as her lips began to move but no sound came out. Hawkeye didn't say much, and  
what she did say you usually couldn't hear anyways, so Beca had stopped trying  
to listen to her a long time ago. Fat Amy however found it entertaining to try  
and figure out what the archer was saying.

"What was that Lily?" Aubrey asked.

"I have a guess," Fat Amy piped up, "But I'm pretty sure you  
don't want to know."

"Let's get this meeting started shall we?" Beca interrupted, "I  
have scotch to drink tonight and the company of a pretty lady to do it  
in."

"We are waiting for one more," CR began.

"So the big bad guys want Banner," Beca continued, ignoring Fury all  
together. The occupants of the table sat back in their chairs. No one attempted  
to interrupt again. They had all witnessed Stark's ability to run away with a  
meeting. "So the Il Popolo. They're from all walks of life. Different  
backgrounds, different skill sets, different faces, making them almost  
impossible to identify. No one knows where they come from because they come  
from everywhere. No one knows how many of them there are because there is  
always just enough to finish a job. And no one knows when they strike because  
they always strike at the right time. Motivated by money, the have no loyalty.  
But that doesn't make them easily swayed because if you're their target, by the  
time they find you it's usually to late. They've been described as greedy,  
merciless... And phantoms. Only one woman has actually laid eyes on them and  
has lived to tell the tale but even she isn't sure what she saw and the story  
she tells around the campfire changes every time. Now someone has hired them  
and they're after Aubrey. Fury has brought you and I here to protect her. We  
are supposed to protect Banner from a fable... a fairy tale... A ghost  
story."

Beca's words hung in the air heavy and thick. Fury didn't bother speaking up.  
Beca wasn't wrong. There was no reason to argue. CR looked around the table,  
taking in the expressions of the each individuals Avenger. She was looking for  
signs of doubt. Signs of regret and unwillingness. Like most true heroines  
their expressions were unreadable. Even Aubrey had the bitchy mask of a  
perfectionist firmly in place.

"So," Fat Amy was the first to speak, "When did you become an  
expert on the Il Popolo?"

"Last night." And just like that the light hearted respond broke the  
tension in the room.

"So we are supposed to do the impossible and save the indestructible from  
the invincible," a voice echoed into the conference room, "Sounds  
like I came to the right room." Everyone looked up to put a face to the  
unfamiliar voice. Standing in the doorway was an incredibly sexy red head that  
Beca had never seen before. She leaned casually against the door frame with a  
skateboard dangling in her hand. She had a light sheen of sweat on her  
forehead. Her red curls fell passed her shoulders. Her piercing blue eyes were  
hardly hidden behind her dark. thick rimmed glasses. Beca found herself  
immediately distracted by the dangerously low cut purple top tucked neatly into  
a pair of skinny jeans held firmly in place by a black belt. "Sorry I'm  
late. I missed the bus so I had to skate all the way here."

"Well hello," Staci spoke, obviously unaffected by the beauty of the  
red head that just entered the room. "And you are?"

"Chloe Beale," she introduced herself.

"This is_," CR began.

"Spider-girl," Beca interrupted. Fury rolled her eyes. She was  
beginning to give up on any notion that she was running this meeting at all.  
"Don't let the pretty face fool you ladies. This broad has super strength  
and agility, the ability to cling to most surfaces, and she's got quick  
reacting spidey senses to help her do it. On top of that she's a brain. She  
invented her own devices to help her shoot web from her wrist and fly around  
the city like a damn kite."

"And when did you become such an expert on one Chloe Beale?" Banner  
asked.

Beca cocked her eyebrow and looked Chloe directly in the eye, smirk firmly in  
place as she replied, "Last night."

**A/N: So there we go. Another chapter so you guys know I plan on sticking around. A little character development and what not. I'm doing my best to combine the personalities of the Bellas and the Avengers. Let me know what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

"How is that even funny?" Jessica spoke for the first time the meeting started, "That's rude and inappropriate."

"Captain!" Beca exclaimed, "You've been so quiet it's like you haven't even been here!"

"Come on Stark," Captain America replied, "I've literally been here the whole time."

"Can we stay focused here?" Aubrey interrupted, "As laid back as the other chick is, this half of me doesn't really care for the idea of being spread out on somebody's operating table."

"Is it even possible to hold you captive?" Chloe asked. By this point she had taken the open seat next to Fat Amy.

"I don't know! It hasn't been possible up until this point," Aubrey answered, "But if these guys are all that everyone says they are, I also don't want to spend the rest of my life fighting them off."

"You wouldn't be alone," Stacie blurted out. The table was silent. Everyone was quietly agreeing with the statement, though none wanted to initiate the warm fuzzy moment that would come after saying it out loud.

"So we go to them," Jessica spoke up, "We strike first and penetrate their front line."

"That actually may have been a good enough reason to use the word penetrate," Fat Amy mumbled.

"We can't form our game plan here," CR reclaimed control of the meeting, "This is in no way a secure area. We have to move. All of us, and soon. If you're in, you have tonight to pack. Pack light but not to light. We have no idea how long this might take. I'm assuming you've all decided to take on the mission?" CR paused, looking around the table for an obvious objections.

"Well it's settled then," Beca spoke up, "Avengers road trip." Looking directly at Chloe, Beca continued, "Well Avengers and company, I guess, since they're letting everyone in these days." Chloe made a dramatic show of rolling her eyes, making it very clear to Beca that she was not amused by her behavior.

"Does that mean we need a new name?" Stacie asked.

"I've got it!" Fat Amy spoke up, "We can be The Randoms!"

"Guys we don't need a new name," CR interrupted, "You all need to go home and get ready and get a good nights rest. Now get out of here. I will be in touch about our meet up in the morning."

"Drinks anyone?" Beca invited as they all stood to leave, "And by anyone I mean beautiful redheads."

"I can't," Chloe replied, hardly sparing Beca a glance.

"Can't, huh? Not wont. Now that I think about it you do look pretty young. Aren't you old enough to drink?" Beca responded. Chloe let out an annoyed sigh. Beca could not figure out for the life of her what was wrong with this girl. The sarcastic approach almost always worked for Beca. Did she have no sense of humor at all?

"Fury said get some rest," Jessica pointed out, "Not show up hung over."

"Hang overs are for people who can't handle their liquor," Stark fired back.

"Hey new girl," Fat Amy interrupted the not so friendly banter, "Could you hand me my hammer?"

Chloe looked down at Amy's hammer, which was still laying on the table where she had been sitting. Chloe reach down and tugged at it. Obviously it didn't move. As a result Chloe pulled harder. When the hammer didn't budge she wrapped both of her hands around it and pulled with all of her might. This sight struck Bece as funny. Naturally she chuckled while watching her fruitless efforts.

"I'm just kidding you Red," Fat Amy said, stepping forward to effortlessly pick up her hammer. "It doesn't work that way." This time Beca out and out laughed at the confusion on Chloe's face. To her surprise, and everyone else's in the room, Beca's laughter was immediately halted. No one had noticed the flick of Chloe's hand that shot webbing right toward Stark, sealing her mouth closed. Chloe laughed, along with everyone else in the room, as realization of what happened crossed Beca's features.

"Now that," Chloe stated, "That is funny." Without another word Chloe let her skateboard slap against the tile floor. She hopped on and rolled towards the exit with a satisfied smirk plastered on her face. While everyone else watched the fiery redhead exit, Beca tore at the webbing covering her mouth until it finally came loose.

"That was disgusting!" she complained, "My mouth was open and everything."

"You better give up Stark," Captain America advised, trailing behind the rest of The Avengers as the exited, "I'm pretty sure this one is out of your league."

**A/N: Show me some love ya'll. Hell even if I suck just tell me. I'll never turn away a reviewer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Beca Stark didn't like taking orders from anyone. That being said, it was no surprise when instead of getting a good nights rest, she did just the opposite. She didn't know when this particular mission would end. So she decided to enjoy one more night out on the town, taking part in some of the finer luxuries and exquisite vices the city had to offer. She was out for one reason; to get a little special attention before she shipped off to God knows where. She made sure she looked like a million bucks with her tight fitting slacks, crisp white button down, vest, and smart red tie.

She made her way through the crowd of people to the bar keeping her eyes open for potential good company. When she reached the bar she ordered a double shot of jack and continued surveying the crowd while she sipped her drink. Her jaw nearly fell open when her eyes settled on familiar locks of red hair. What were the odds that Beca would run into Chloe Beale tonight. The redhead was at a table on the other end of the bar. The messy bun that had contained her red curls before was gone. So were the jeans. Instead she was wearing a tight black strapless number and her curls fell perfectly across her shoulders. Her back was to Beca but there was no mistaking that figure. Beca had studied it in detail during the meeting that morning.

"Hey!" Beca called to the bartender, "The one and only gorgeous redhead in this place. What's her drink?"

"Oh you mean Chloe," the man behind the bar replied.

"She a regular here?" Beca questioned.

"Chick like that? She don't need to go to a club to get her kicks. I think she's here for a birthday party or something," he replied.

"How do you know her name?" Beca asked.

"You better believe I tried to pick up on that," he explained, "She shot me down cold. You might have better luck but I doubt it. She's drinking a vodka cranberry. Would you like me to take her one from the beautiful brunette at the bar?"

"Yes," she replied, "I'll show you how its done." Beca watched him mix the drink and walk out from behind the bar. She watched the exchange between the bartender and the redhead, who turned to follow the bartenders finger as he pointed towards her. Beca lifted her glass to Chloe who smiled in return. After the closed off demeanor Beca witnessed this morning, she was actually a little shocked to see the girl's warm smile. Chloe left her friends at the table and joined a pleasantly surprised Beca at the bar.

"I feel like its safe to assume you followed me here," Beca joked. Chloe actually laughed this time. "Wow! You do have a sense of humor."

"About earlier," Chloe began, "I'm sorry. I do think you're funny and it was really hard for me not to laugh."

"Really?" Beca exclaimed, "Then why the cold shoulder?"

"Well I didn't really appreciate the implication that I was the new toy of the group!" Chloe replied. She obviously wasn't intending to give into Beca's charm as she had originally hoped. "I'm here to help. Not have sex with the first superhero I meet. I'm serious about what I do Beca."

"I'm here to help too!" Beca argued, "And have sex if a good opportunity arises. And if it helps I'm not actually super in any way. I'm just ungodly smart."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she took a sip of a drink. Apparently she decided to ignore the brunette's advances all together because her next statements was pretty much a subject change. "Do you come here a lot?"

"No," Beca answered, "I've never been here. Why?"

"I'm just trying to figure out the odds of running into you of all people, tonight, at a bar neither of us have been to," she began to speculate.

"Let's just call it fate," Beca replied.

"And you're still hitting on me," Chloe pointed out.

"I'm sorry!" she defended herself, "But who could pass up a girl like you?"

"She ain't kidding," the bartender chipped in as he passed by on his way to deliver a drink.

"Shut up bus boy you had your shot," Beca retorted.

Chloe leaned in and straightened Beca's tie. "And you don't even get a shot." She smoothed out Beca's collar and then grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her close until she could whisper in her ear. "At least not until this job is done." She pulled back from Beca and made a show of surveying her outfit. She tugged on her tie one more time, saying, "This is a good look for you." With that she stood and began making her way back to her friends. Beca ogled the redheads perfect body without the slightest hint of subtly.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Beca called after her, causing Chloe to stop. "How about just one dance?" Beca gave one last attempt.

Chloe seemed to consider this for a moment before replying, "I'll owe you one." She turned around again and Beca knew the conversation was over.

"So they're supposed to walk away and leave you empty handed at the end," the bartender quipped, as he too stared at Chloe over Beca's shoulder, "I've been doing it right all along!"

**A/N: Alright guys I know you're out there... or hell maybe you aint... but if you are I'd sure like to hear from you. I also changed the rating to M because I just don't trust myself to keep it family friendly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Lizzethhhh and Pitchperfect015: Thank you for your reviews! This update is for you guys. Enjoy!**

"Four AM?" Fat Amy groaned, "What kind of whack job starts their day this early?"

"Slave drivers," Beca quipped as she fell in step with Amy. They were all currently climbing out of an SUV parked at an airfield located God knows where. Beca, who couldn't tell if she was still drunk or hung over, had climbed straight to the back of the SUV and fell asleep, with little regard for where they were going. She was the last to climb out once they reached the airfield. Most of the others had already made their way towards the second car that had carried their bags and began unloading.

"Come on ladies," Jessica called as she flung their bags out of the vehicle, "The early bird wins the war."

"That's not even how that saying goes," Amy fired back.

"And it's too early to play teacher's pet, Cappy," Beca chimed in.

Out of nowhere, locks of red hair appeared next to Jessica. The Captain handed Chloe her bag, unlike the ones she had unceremoniously dumped on the ground. "Thank you Captian," Chloe said, brushing her fingertips across Jessica's forearm, "Ignore them. Some people just aren't morning people." Chloe threw her duffle bag over her shoulder as she began walking towards the plane that was waiting for them. "Or they just can't hold their liquor as well as others," the red headed added as she sauntered passed Beca.

"Hello to you too Red," Beca said to her retreating form.

"Some history there?" Fat Amy questioned as they both grabbed their bags.

"Not really," Beca answered, "Ran into her at a bar last night."

"And?" Amy probed.

"Shot me down cold," Beca stated, "Again."

"To bad short stack," Fat Amy replied, "You can't win them all."

"Who says I want that?" Beca shot back.

"Who wouldn't?" Stacie swept in and joined their group, "Even I got to say that girl is fine." Lilly was next to join the group, whispering something unintelligible. Well Beca, who was closest, may have heard her. But once she caught the word "duct tape" she thought it would be best to tune Hawkeye out.

"If I wanted her I'd get her," Beca assured the group, "It would take me a week... Tops."

"What are you guys talking about?" Aubrey, who was waiting by the bottom of the steps leading to the plane, asked.

"Nothing," Beca answered simultaneously with Stacie and Amy's "Chloe."

"What about her?" Aubrey asked.

"Nothing," they all answered at once.

"Seriously guys," Aubrey began. She was crossing her arms and shifting her weight to her right foot, obviously preparing for a lecture. "If I hear so much as a peep about her not getting the respect she deserves from you guys I will not hesitate to take out my own security detail." Any protests from the group were immediately cut off when Chloe stuck her head out of the door of the plane.

"What are we waiting for?" Chloe asked.

"The sun to come up," Beca continued complaining.

"Well come on," she said, "I wouldn't keep me waiting too long. It makes me feel disrespected."

The circle of people on the ground exchanged guilty looks, realizing they had been overheard. One by one they made their way onto the plane. Beca noticed that Chloe had chosen the seat next to Jessica. They were talking animatedly. Beca made her way to the row of seats behind them. "Remind me what you said about the first superhero you meet?" Beca said as she passed by Chloe.

"What's that supposed to mean Stark?" Aubrey, who was right behind Beca, challenged.

"Nothing Aubrey," Chloe spoke up, "Let it go. I don't think Beca is feeling well this morning." Beca took her seat just in time to see the last moments of Chloe squeezing Aubrey's hand. She was getting the idea that Chloe was a naturally touchy person. She quickly reminded herself she didn't care.

"Morning everyone," Fury greeted, being the last one to climb on the plane. She stood I'm the aisle at the front of the plane, addressing everyone as they took their seat.

"Are you up there to tell us how to buckle our seatbelt?" Beca asked, "Because I'm more of a hands on learner, really."

"Everyone pass your cell phones forward," CR instructed.

"What? Why?" Stacie objected. She looked like she was mid text message. Probably talking to one of her many boyfriends.

"We are dropping off the grid," CR explained, "Since we are trying to help Aubrey disappear, we need to disappear."

"That should be easy," Fat Amy said, "A handful of above average humans and one god. That screams blend in." Cell phones were being passed forward as Amy spoke, a protest on everyone's lips.

"Oh come on guys," Chloe piped up, displaying some of that cheery nature Beca had witnessed the night before, "Try thinking of it like a vacation. It's like those spy movies. We are probably going to end up on some Russian mountainside in the snow. It'll be beautiful."

"What if we end up in some rain forest somewhere?" Stacie said.

"Yeah like King Kong's stomping grounds," Beca added.

"Ew. No!" Stacie continued, "The bugs in that movie are disgusting."

"What?" CR interrupted, "No! Guys, we aren't going to a rainforest."

"So it is a Russian mountainside?" Amy observed.

"Ok that's enough!" CR silenced everyone, "Just shut up! Put your seat belts on so we can get out of here." Beca raised her hand. "What Stark?"

"You still never showed me how this buckles," Beca answered, "Now what am I supposed to do?" Chloe turned around in her seat to face Beca, peering down at her over the back of her seat. Beca smirked up at her. "Is this the part where we get on to the hands on learning?"

"Something like that," Chloe replied. The next thing Beca knew, she was quite literally stuck to her seat, several inches of spider web securing her from the shoulders down, stopping at the bend of her elbow. The plane erupted into laughter. Chloe just smiled sweetly.

"This joke is getting old fast," Beca told her.

"I'm still laughing," Jessica said in between giggles.

"You said you wanted help," Chloe replied, returning to her seat, "Who am I to turn away from a comrade in need?" Beca pulled against her restrains to no avail. At this moment it was hard for her to remember why she even agreed to this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lizzethhh: I hope this continues to be up to your standars! Thanks for reviewing!**

Beca woke up with a start as the plane hit a particular rough bout of turbulence. Thankfully her hangover was now gone. She was just incredibly groggy and her body seemed unwilling to completely wake up. She stretched her arms above her head and then pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes. It was then she had realized her arms were no longer secured to her sides. She had tried in vain to remove the web confining her to the chair before she had taken a nap. Eventually she had just given up and gave into sleep. But now it appeared someone had done the job for her while she slept. Her actual seatbelt had even been secured around her waist.

Beca looked to Stacie, who sat in the seat directly across the aisle. She was busying herself with thumbing through some gossip magazine and Beca barely caught her eye. When Stacie finally did look her way Beca gestured to her whole body and raised an eyebrow in question. Stacie poked her thumb in the direction of the red head in front of Beca. Stark's face contorted into confusion, to which Stacie shrugged her shoulders and returned her attention to her magazine, indicating their silent conversation was over.

Beca could smell coffee brewing. Guessing it was from the front of the cabin, she released her seat belt and stood to find the source of the heavenly aroma. She noticed as she passed by that Jessica was sound asleep against the window. Beca couldn't help but smirk. Guess that early bird bull crap she was spewing earlier wasn't doing much for her now. Chloe however was awake and rubbing her eyes. She looked as if Beca's movement may have roused her from her slumber.

When Beca reached the front of the cabin she found Aubrey pouring herself a cup of the fresh brew. Without a word she handed the already full cup to Beca and reached for another one for herself. "Two please," Beca mumbled. Aubrey gave her a strange look but began pouring a second cup without question. While she did so Beca pocketed a few packets of sugar and a couple creamers. Aubrey handed her the second cup and Beca turned, making her way back down the aisle.

Chloe was absentmindedly staring at the seat in front of her when Beca reached her. She looked surprise to see the cup of coffee appear in front of her and even more surprise to find that it was Beca that was bringing it to her. "I didn't know if you took anything in your coffee or what... So I brought a little bit of everything." With that Beca dropped the sugar and cream into the redheads lap.

"Thank you, Beca," Chloe said, her voice slightly gravelly from sleep, "That's really nice of you."

"Yeah well... Thanks for not suffocating me with your little strings this time," Beca replied before moving back to her seat. Chloe couldn't help but smile at the brunettes response. She took a quick look around the plane and notice that everyone was asleep, except for Aubrey, who was nowhere to be found, and Stacie who had just put her headphones in. She figured it might be safe to exchange some friendly conversation with Beca without rumors starting up that she had won Chloe over in some way.

"You're a surprising individual Beca Stark," Chloe said. Her voice was so different compared to the silent cabin that the sound of it surprised even Chloe. The redhead hadn't turned around to speak to the girl sitting behind her. She was still looking straight ahead. But she could practically hear the smirk in the other woman's voice as she replied with, "Don't act so surprised. Two can play this naughty then nice game."

~

The blast of air that hit Beca when the cabin doors opened was ungodly cold. It forced a gasp of ice into her lungs unwilling which turned into a sputtering cough. CR seemed to pay the frigid temperature no mind as she hurried down the steps of the plane. Everyone else followed her example. They seemed to be headed for the only building in the area. Beca didn't take time to analyze their location. It was freezing. When the group reached the door CR held it open while they all piled inside. In her rush to get inside Beca didn't notice the patch of ice covering the sloping incline to the door. In a not so coordinated flail, Beca practically fell inside. She was unaware of the pair of arms that wrapped around her until she realized her face was not coming in contact with the carpets floor of the entry way, which she had completely expected to be the outcome of her uncontrolled fall. She looked up to find a perfectly manicured eyebrow belonging to a certain ginger raised towards the ceiling, a smug grin fixed in place.

"I didn't see you as the type to fall first," Chloe quipped as she set Beca back on her feet.

"Where the hell did you even come from?" Beca asked, straightening her shirt and trying very awkwardly to regain some of her dignity.

"Watch your step Beca," was Chloe's answer, "Don't make a habit of letting me catch you." Beca stared after her as Chloe continued after the rest of the group. She was so shocked she hadn't noticed the blonde that still stood next to her.

"Boy she's sure got your number," Fat Amy said, hardly containing a laugh. Beca ripped her eyes away from Chloe's perfect backside to glare at Amy.

"Shut up," was all she could think to say. When Fat Amy and Beca reached the group CR was already in the process of briefing the Avengers.

"It'll be about two days of traveling to reach the safe house. We all have to stay together," she informed everyone.

"A two day hike?" Aubrey inquired.

"No we have snow mobiles. We have to be fast," Fury answered.

"Like hell," Beca objected, "I'll use my suit."

"We need to stay together," Cynthia Rose instructed.

"And you will," Beca assured her, "But I'm not riding one of those things."

"You can't just act like part of the team, can you Stark?" Jessica spat.

"Nope," Beca answered.

"Leave it alone Captain," Stacie spoke up, "Seriously what could it hurt to have an eye in the sky?"

"Valid point," Lilly said. The group froze and looked at her.

"That was actually audible," Fat Amy spoke everyone's thoughts.

"So that's what your voice sounds like," Stacie mused.

"Hawkeye has spoken!" Beca chimed in, "Thats so rare it's practically like the voice of God. I say that means this is settled."

"Fine," CR said, "Use your suit. But put it to good use. I want to see you every fifteen minutes and you can tell us it clear."

"Fair enough," Beca agreed.

**A/N: So guys what do you think? Let me know if you're out there reading this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Work, life, writers block and all of that. The next update should come much faster. Enjoy!**

**Tina Sjann- I have every intention of finishing this story. Stick with me guys!**

Beca was bored. There was nothing but miles and miles of white beneath her. She was growing annoyed with Jarvis telling her every fifteen minutes that it was time to report back to Fury. Seriously, they were in the middle of nowhere. What did Fury expect her to see? She was on her seventh trip back with nothing to report. She chuckled when she saw the line of snowmobiles beneath her. Cynthia Rose waved at her from the front of the pack, letting Beca know she saw her. Aubrey and Stacie flanked Fury's left and right. Jessica was right behind them, followed closely by Lilly. Chloe brought up the rear. Beca couldn't pass up this opportunity to alleviate her boredom.

Reaching her hand out, she grabbed a fist full of snow as she passed the top of a tree. Swooping low, she sped by Chloe, releasing the snow as she did. Direct hit to her left cheek. Looking dazed, Chloe did her best to shake off the offending particles of ice. Passing by her opposite side, she hit Chloe on the right. Deciding to step up her game, Beca passed by the front of Chloe's snowmobile, pushing on it with both hands and sending it into a spin across the top of the snow.

Beca laughed to herself when Chloe came to a stop, ripping the hood of her jacket from her head in obvious frustration. She looked around, spotting Stark as she approached her again, no doubt intent on tormenting her some more. Chloe was ready for her this time. As she passed by, Chloe shot a string of web from her wrist. When it connected with Beca's suit she used it to pull herself to the girl, clinging onto her suit.

"What the hell?" Beca said, whipping to the left instinctually, trying to shake the girl. Chloe clung to her effortlessly, even when Beca went into a violent spin. Chloe maneuvered around Beca's suit with the agility of… well… a spider. Next thing she knew, Chloe grabbed onto her left ankle. With a strong jerk she bent Beca's leg at the knee, the rocket at the bottom of her left foot sent her into an uncontrolled spin, heading for the ground. Beca tried to use to jet's on her hand to straigten herself out and keep them from hitting the ground. All to late Beca realized her hands were bound tightly to her sides, the work of Chloe's annoying webbing. With an ungraceful thud, Beca and Chloe finally hit the ground, plowing into a snow bank.

The first thing Beca did was free her face from her helmet, shaking her head to clear herself from the daze. She heard Chloe's high pitched laughter, a beautiful contrast to the silent forest around them. She ripped her hands from her side, releasing herself from the webbing. Beca looked to her left and saw Chloe wiping snow from her eyes. Beca tried to keep the façade of being annoyed, but she couldn't. She caught herself smiling before she knew what she was doing.

"Ok fine," she heard herself say, "You won that round."

"You can't win with me Stark!" Chloe replied, standing up out of the pile of snow.

"Maybe no one else can," Beca replied, "But I can."

"And why would you think that?" Chloe questioned.

"Because I'm stubborn," Beca shared, taking a few tentative steps towards Chloe, "And I know you want me."

"Someone is full of themselves," Chloe replied.

"I'm not," Beca retorted, taking another step, "Well yeah. I am. But that's not why I'm saying this."

"Really?" Chloe asked, "So why are you saying this?"

"Because I know," Beca answered, stepping right into Chloe's bubble, "I know you want me." They were face to face now. Inches away. Beca knew if she leaned forward, Chloe would let her. She was currently hanging on every word Beca was saying. She couldn't say if it was out of curiosity, or a genuine want, but at this moment Beca would take either.

"How do you know that?" Chloe inquired.

"If you didn't want me you would have never let me get this close," Beca pointed out. Chloe's eyes widened in realization. She tried to step back but it was to late. Beca had her right where she wanted her. In one quick motion Beca brought up her right arm and smashed a handful of snow right into her face. Chloe stumbled back, surprised by the action. But she laughed. She shook her head free from the snow and looked at Beca with those piercing blue eyes.

"You are insufferable," she said, right before she through a snowball right at Beca. The next few minutes was a flurry of snow and laughter. It was one of the best battles Beca had ever been a part of because she knew winning or losing would only get her further with Chloe. When the ground suddenly trembled beneath them, both Beca and Chloe froze. A loud crack rang through the surrounding trees followed by the sound of an explosion. Beca and Chloe looked in the direction the rest of the group had continued in just in time to see a flaming pine tree flying high above the treetops.

"Seriously!" Beca exclaimed, "We left them alone for all of five minutes." Beca pushed off the ground. Without a word Chloe jumped on her back, clinging to her as she took off. Once they cleared the treetops they could see the chaos taking place roughly two hundred yards in front of them. She saw Aubrey first, in all her green glory. No doubt she was the culprit for the flying tree, though Beca wasn't sure where the flames came from. In fact, besides Aubrey's enlarged state and the now smoldering tree next to her, Beca couldn't see a problem whatsoever. By the time Beca landed, Aubrey was a small, petite, very naked blonde again.

"What the hell happened?" Beca asked as Chloe's feet hit the ground next to her.

"What happened?" Aubrey growled, advancing towards the brunette, "I'll tell you what happened. While you were busy playing kissy face we were getting attacked!"

"Aubrey it wasn't like that," Chloe defended herself.

"It doesn't matter what it was like," CR scolded, "You were supposed to be keeping watch Stark."

"Was it them?"Chloe asked.

"It had to be," Amy answered. "How did they find us?"

"Wait where is_?" Beca began.

"They got them," Aubrey cut her off, "Jessica and Stacie."

"No one has ever survived_," Fat Amy began.

"Not a good time," Stark began barking orders, "Split up. They couldn't have gotten far."

"We shouldn't split up," Aubrey argued.

"Don't worry Banner," Beca threw over her shoulder, already heading for the tree line, "Just throw another tree if you get in trouble and I'll come running."

"This is not a good idea Beca!" Fury gave her opinion, even though she was moving towards the tree line herself.

"It's our best chance to find them!" Amy supported the idea. Beca had already disappeared, unable to defend the plan any longer. Chloe watched everyone disappear from the clearing in a haste to find their missing members. She took a moment to study the area. Taking a few moments to survey the scene, Chloe noticed the path of disturbed snow everyone else had overlooked. She moved stealthily through the trees, following the footprints.

She heard the twig snap before she saw anyone. Turning, she barely dodged the heel of a black boot as it swung next to her ear. The second kick found its way into the palm of her hand as she grabbed and twisted, sending the owner of the leg flying. As the figure hurdled towards the snow, Chloe recognized Stacie's long dark hair a moment too late to break her fall. Instead she called out to the girl before she could panic. "Stacie it's Chloe!"

"Chloe," Stacie breathed, brushing snow out of her hair as she stood, "Thank God. I thought you were one of those things."

"Things?" Chloe asked.

"Well they were men," Stacie answered, "But they were short and smelly and excessively hairy."

"No one has ever seen the Il Popolo and survived," Chloe pointed out.

"Well they've never messed with Black Widow before."

"And Jessica?" Chloe asked. Stacie's face fell immediately upon the mention of Captain America.

"I couldn't get to her," Stacie admitted, "I tried. I put up so much of a fight they eventually couldn't handle it and they just left me."

"What about the Captain?" Chloe pressed.

"Last I saw… they were dragging her. She was unconscious."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this is kind of short but I just wanted to get this moment out there. Thanks for sticking with this. Keep letting me know what you think! Your reviews are motivating!**

Beca absentmindedly traced patterns in the countertop beneath her fingers. It was late. She was the only one still awake going over the events of the day in her head. After Chloe had found Stacie, they had all eventually returned to the clearing. The group had insisted that they could keep looking, but CR made it clear that she wouldn't stand for going at this without a game plan. Eventually everyone agreed that they would do both Aubrey and Jessica more good if they continued to the cabin and got their bearings. They would be able to come up with a better plan once they all knew Aubrey was safe. And of course they needed to figure out just how the Il Popolo found them.

Stark heard a creek on the stairs warning her that she was no longer the only one awake in the house. She looked over her shoulder to see Chloe walking down the stairs. Of course. When Chloe noticed her in the kitchen she jumped, obviously not expecting to see anyone else awake.

"I'm just... thirsty," she explained in an almost whisper. Beca nodded and turned back towards the window. She heard Chloe shuffle around in the kitchen behind her before she appeared by her side with a glass of water in hand. They stood in silence watching the snow fall outside.

Had they not been one team member down, Beca could almost lose herself in the idea that this would be a beautiful vacation spot. The floor plan was large and open, with the kitchen and living room separated by only the counter. Large bay windows that looked out over snowy treetops made the living room feel even more open. All if the bedrooms, where everyone else was currently asleep, were tucked away upstairs. Chloe and Beca were completely alone for the second time that day.

"This is almost romantic," Beca broke the silence.

"Stop," Chloe ordered. The sharpness in Chloe's tone killed whatever sarcastic reply Beca could have come up with. She sounded genuinely annoyed. "You have to stop doing this. If it hadn't been for us then Jessica would still be here." Beca scoffed before she could stop herself, causing Chloe to look at her in disbelief. "Do you even care that she's missing?"

"Quit being so dramatic," Beca replied, "Believe it or not I would much rather have Captain Patriot Pants sawing logs peacefully upstairs so I didn't have to think about saving her ass. We might argue all the time but believe it or not that's how some people get along."

"If you had just listened to me when I asked you to stop flirting_," Chloe argued.

"Don't put this on me Spider-girl," Beca interrupted, "Should I have been keeping watch? Yes. But there were other members of this superhero squad that were there. We failed as a team. Whatever attraction we have for each other had nothing to do with it."

"You mean the attraction you think you have for me?" Chloe clarified.

"Are you saying I'm in this alone?" Beca questioned.

"I'm saying you're not in this at all. And I refuse to fall into anything that's one sided." Beca stared at her in confusion. "If I give into you this will just be a fling Becs. I know I act all tough like I can resist you but I'm a superhero that sometimes thinks like a little girl. I need you to stop. Or I won't be able to help my friend."

Beca could hear the wheels in her head come to a screeching halt. Her naturally instincts were screaming at her to say something witty or flirty. Beca Stark only did flings. And a fling wouldn't care about Chloe's vulnerable feelings. She opened her mouth out of habit and shut it again when no quick remark came to mind.

"Ok," she finally said.

"Ok," Chloe repeated.

They returned to silently staring out the window until a creaking stair signal another body in the room. "Why am I not surprised?" Aubrey's annoyed voice followed the not so subtle creak.

"Great," Beca huffed, "Of course you're here right now."

"I think we need it have a talk Beca," Aubrey ordered as she joined the two at the counter.

"No," Chloe cut in, trying to head off the inevitable argument, "No talks."

"The talk has already been had," Beca commented.

"Has it?" Aubrey looked to Chloe for confirmation.

"It has," Chloe assured her.

"And?"

"No flings," Beca stated, "I got it."


	9. Chapter 9

"Stark!" CR's voice roused Beca out of her sleep. "Wake up. Fat Amy made breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," Beca stated, curling up further into the arm of the couch where she had fallen asleep.

"Stark!" Amy squawked, raising her voice to be heard over all the commotion of people settling at the kitchen table. "Get up. I made you a Bloody Mary and I'm not above giving it to Stacie!" At this Beca shot up off of the couch and hurried for the only open seat at the table, which happened to be next to Chloe. She looked around expectantly for the promised drink but she didn't see anything that looked remotely close to the delicious red liquid. Moments later, Amy was reaching over Beca's shoulder, setting down a plate stacked high with pancakes and a platter full of bacon. There was already eggs and toast on the table.

"Amy where did you get all of this?" Chloe asked what everyone was thinking.

"I've got my ways Red," Amy answered, pouring everyone at the table a cup of coffee, "I never leave home without the necessities."

"Uh, Fat Amy where's that Bloody Mary?" Beca questioned once the blond came around to fill her coffee mug.

"Oh, about that," Amy answered, "I lied. Here have some coffee." Amy took her place next to Fury who sat at the head of the table. "Alright! So what are you twig bitches going to eat?" Everyone stopped and stared at Amy, not doubting her ability to put away all of this food for a moment. "Kidding! Dig in!"

"So," Fury began around a mouthful of bacon, "We can't be sure, but I think I think we figured out how the Il Popolo found us."

"Yeah?" Aubrey prompted her to continue.

"Someone check us in on Facebook," CR stated. The entire table erupted into loud groans of annoyance, everyone displaying their displeasure in different ways. Aubrey slammed her fist down on the table causing coffee to slop over the edge of several cups.

"Jesus Aubrey," Beca scolded, "Watch it!" Beca's shout seemed to focus the rest of the group and they fell quiet, waiting for Fury to continue.

"The post said: O-M-G. It's freezing out here. Turn up the heat CR."

"Stacie!" everyone shouted at once.

"Oops," the brunette practically whispered.

"How?" Chloe questioned, "Fury took all our cell phones."

"My iPad," Stacie explained, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Dumbest spy ever," Beca whispered under her breath, which earned her a heel to her big toe from Chloe and a "be nice" glare.

"Well I for one, am grateful," Aubrey spoke up. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "Am I the only one who would rather face these guys head on than run from them for the rest of our lives."

"Your life," Beca corrected. "Ow!" Another heel to the toe. "Will you knock it off?"

"Then stop being mean," Chloe ordered.

"She's not wrong," Aubrey sided with Beca, "They have no interest in anyone else."

"If you ask me we've got more of an interest in them now," Beca said, "Or has everyone forgotten about the good Captain? We might have to start thinking offensively."

"I concur," Fat Amy mumbled with a mouth full of pancakes. Lilly, who sat next to Amy, whispered something that most took as agreement, but when Fat Amy looked at her with a raised eye brow, and then suddenly laughed they all decided it was better not to know.

"Jessica knew what she was getting into," CR argued.

"Are you saying we just leave her?" Chloe joined the argument.

"I'm saying we have a mission," Fury replied, raising her voice, "I need to get Banner to the safe house and then I can worry about the Captain."

"I say let's worry about it now," Stacie voiced her disagreement.

"Never leave a man behind," Chloe continued, "Isn't that the American way?"

"Geez you're really pulling out all the stops to get her back aren't ya?" Beca commented, unable to hide the surprise she was feeling over Chloe's seemingly instant commitment to Captain America.

"Guys I don't want to leave her," CR pleaded her case, "But we have to. If the Il Popolo get a hold of Aubrey it'll be the end of the world as we know it."

"Heard that one before," Beca scoffed.

"Imagine what those people could do if they could harness a power like Aubrey's," CR continued, ignoring Beca, "We are pushing on. Those are my orders. And now I'm ordering you."

The table fell silent once again. No one knew what to say next. Slowly the all returned to eating, all of them wanting to defy Fury's orders, but no one was sure exactly how to do that. Stacie was the only one who hadn't gone back to eating. She was staring at Aubrey, deep in thought. Finally, she caught Aubrey's eye. The blond quirked an eyebrow at her, silently challenging her to carry out her thoughts. Suddenly, Stacie stood up, slamming her fork down on the table and commanding everyone's attention.

"Cynthia Rose Fury," Stacie declared, "Consider this my official resignation from the Avengers." Everyone was shocked. Could she do that? Why was Stacie, of all people, so quick to abandon Aubrey? Beca looked to Aubrey to gage her reaction. She was surprised to see the girl had a satisfied smirk firmly in place. That's when it hit Beca. She knew what was going on here.

"I resign as well," she said, also jumping to her feet. Chloe caught on moments later, rising to her feet and stating her resignation.

"My sexy fat ass wants out too," Amy claimed. Lily stood next to her and mumbled something.

"I think that was her quitting," Stacie clarified.

"Well look at that," Aubrey said, heaving a dramatic sighed as she leaned forward in her seat, "It looks like the Avengers no longer have enough personnel to support this mission. Since you can't live up to the original contract written up by the USofA government, which states the entire team will be transporting Aubrey Banner... That would be me... to a secure location, I think that means the Avengers are herby released from their mission."

Fury smiled. She loved knowing she could count on her team. They had just provided her with a much needed loophole. "Well it seems I've been fired. I guess I'm out of a job."

"Don't worry CR," Beca chimed in, "I know this superhero team of incredibly sexy ladies that is currently looking for one bodacious black beauty to lead them on a victorious rescue mission."

"And who is that?" Fury questioned.

"The Randoms."

**A/N: More Bechloe moments in the next chapter guys. I promise! But I had to keep the super hero side moving forward. Keep reading and reviewing!**


End file.
